Blink
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: How far will a loving mother, detective and soon-to-be wife go to protect the ones she love. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is another story I thought of. So far it is only 2 chapters but it will depend on reviews how long it is going to be. So please read and review if you want more.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

Full summary: 

How far will a loving mother, detective and soon-to-be wife go to protect the ones she love. An ex-convict's vengeful plot towards New York's finest male Sex detective takes a downward turn when his special detective fiancee is taken in broad day light. How will they get this striving mother back when the only eye witness is a toddler?

**

* * *

**

**Benson-Stabler Residence**

**September 7****th**** 6:06am**

Olivia Benson woke to the light touch of a hand on her own hand, which rested palm down near the very edge of the large, king sized bed as she lay comfortable, semi-curled up on her side.

Opening her eyes, Olivia smiled at the sight of messy curly brown hair and the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Her twenty month old daughter, Zaria Quinn, stood half asleep beside the bed trying to get her mommy's attention.

"Morning, baby," Olivia whispered as she sat up. Lifting Zaria up, she placed the child on her lap before giving her a soft kiss on her little, sun-kissed cheek. "Mommy needs to buy you a bed, huh? It's not safe for you to keep climbing out of your crib, butterfly," she whispered, as young Zaria started to play with her hair.

Yawning, Zaria rubbed her eyes. "Mommy?"

Gently brushing back her daughter's growing golden brown locks, Olivia replied, "Yes, baby?"

Zaria pointed to the other side of the bed, which was usually occupied by her father, Elliot Stabler, but this morning was empty. "Daddy?"

Sighing, Olivia delicately caressed Zaria's cheek. "Daddy is still at work, butterfly. I'm so sorry."

Tears welled up in the child's eyes. "Daddy go bye-bye work?" she asked, sadly, doing the 'bye' gesture with her tiny hand. It sounded like she was clapping with one hand.

Olivia kissed Zaria's button nose and nodded. "I'm afraid so, butterfly. And mommy has to go to work too," she replied softly.

Upset, Zaria pointed to herself. "Zaria?"

"Zaria is going to day care," Olivia replied and got up out of bed with Zaria attached to her front.

Walking in to the bathroom, Olivia rubbed Zaria's back as the toddler cried.

"I know, butterfly, I know. Mommy's sorry, baby. Want to shower with mommy? We'll have more time to cook breakfast then."

Sniffling, Zaria slowly pulled back to look in her mommy's eyes. "Bweakfas'?"

Wiping away Zaria's tears, Olivia nodded. "Yes, butterfly. Pancakes."

"Pan-i-cakes," Zaria cheered, it was her most favourite breakfast but she usually only got it once a week, on Saturdays but today was Monday.

Chuckling lightly, Olivia stood Zaria on the tiled floor of the bathroom. "Yes, Zaria, pancakes."

Olivia turned the shower on and wanting water that wasn't too hot for Zaria's sake, she adjusted the taps accordingly before turning back to the child.

Tickling Zaria, Olivia said, "Jammies off!"

Giggling, Zaria lifted up her arms. "Jammies go bye-bye!"

It was one of the many little things the mother and daughter did, to make the simplest things in life fun.

Olivia wanted Zaria to be happy, healthy and to laugh often. She'd taken to motherhood like a duck to water, surprising Elliot from the moment that Zaria was born, but she had also surprised him during Zaria's birth.

Olivia did not scream or curse at him once. She'd been so calm and concentrated, breathing through each and every contraction, only squeezing his hand through the most painful ones.

Zaria arrived on Christmas morning at 2:01am after just four and a half hours of labor. She weighed in at seven pounds nine and a half ounces and was nineteen inches long.

The first week that Zaria had been home had been very rough and involved a couple fights between them and a lot of tears from Olivia, due to stress and exhaustion, but they'd managed to get through it and Zaria had started to settle down by day ten.

Once both mother and daughter were both washed and dressed, they headed in to the kitchen to start on the pancakes. Choc-chip pancakes to be exact.

With Zaria perched on her hip, Olivia opened the fridge door and asked, "Well, what do we need, 'Chef' Zaria?"

Giggling, Zaria tilted her head a little, trying to think of what her mommy and daddy usually grabbed. "Eggs?"

"That's right, butterfly. Where do we find them?"

"Dere," Zaria replied, pointing to the dozen eggs on the shelf of the fridge door.

"Good job, baby. We need two."

Reaching in as her mommy kept a good, tight grip on her little body, so she didn't fall, Zaria grabbed the eggs. "One...Two."

"Good job. Let's put them on the counter." Approaching the kitchen counter, she said, "Put them down very gently, butterfly."

Zaria did as she was told and put the eggs down delicately. "What gets now, mommy?"

Pretending to think, Olivia replied, "Hmm, what do you think we need next, butterfly?"

"Milk?"

"Yep," Olivia replied and grabbed out the milk, since it was too heavy for Zaria.

Olivia was headed back to the fridge when Zaria spoke up again. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Z?"

"I nevered dwinked milk da fridge. Whys?"

Furrowing her brows, Olivia said, "You do, baby. Mommy mixes up your formula and puts it in the fridge for you."

"'Bout me was wittle bubby?" she asked.

Olivia decided not to lie to Zaria, she wanted her daughter to learn things early.

She exhaled a deep breath and answered the innocent question. "Baby, when you were a little baby, you drank mommy's milk."

Lifting up her head in confusion, Zaria asked, "Huh?"

Rubbing her neck, Olivia said, "Baby, mommy breastfed you."

Zaria put a hand on one of Olivia's breasts. "These?"

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. "Yep, you've been listening to your daddy talking again. Yes, baby, you're right."

Zaria nodded like she understood and went back to the task at hand. "What next, mommy?"

"What do you think, butterfly?"

Shruggling her shoulders, Zaria said, "Don't know."

Once all the ingredients were out and the batter was mixed, Olivia sat Zaria in her high chair and brought her close enough to watch but far enough to be safe from the stove. Time was starting to go against them, and Olivia needed to speed things up a little.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Arriving at the day care centre, Olivia took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. Just as she opened the back door to get Zaria out of her car seat, Olivia was grabbed from behind.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, fighting against the man, but he was too strong. He was overpowering.

"Mommy!" Zaria screamed, frightened, trying to get out of her seat but couldn't work out the buckles. "Mommy!"

"Grab the kid!" the masked man holding Olivia ordered.

"Leave her alone! She's just a toddler!" Olivia cried.

But seeing a day care worker coming out, the men panicked.

"Leave the kid. Let's get out of here with the detective," the leader said and they rushed back to their black van.

The leader threw Olivia in to the back and got in behind her as the other man got in to the driver's seat.

Candice, the child care worker ran toward the van but unfortunately didn't reach it in time as the men sped off, but she got the plate number. She ran back toward Olivia's dark green SUV and found Zaria crying in her seat, still trying to get out.

Unbuckling the toddler, she cooed, "It's ok, Zaria. Come here, honey. We'll call your daddy."

As Candice closed the door, Zaria buried her head in to Candice's shoulder and cried.

Walking inside the building, she rubbed Zaria's back, trying to soothe her in any way possible. She had to call Elliot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting at his desk in the loud and busy squad room, Elliot Stabler was startled by the ringing of his cell phone sitting on the desk beside the computer's keyboard.

Picking it up, he saw 'Little Feet Day Care' flash on the screen and started to panic.

He opened it quickly. "Stabler."

"Elliot," Candice said as little Zaria cried on her shoulder.

Standing up in an instant, Elliot asked, "What's wrong, Candice? Is Zaria ok?"

"Zaria's fine physically but...not emotionally. Olivia was taken from the parking lot and the poor honey was still buckled in to her seat. She watched her mom struggle and be dragged in to a black van," she informed Elliot shakily.

Elliot was now running down the stairs with Fin hot on his heels. "Did you get a plate number?"

Replying yes, Candice gave him the full plate number and Fin called in to Munch to check the numbers and to get back up. Knowing that Olivia could possibly become a special victim, they wanted guys from their squad.

"Ok, I'm on my way there. I need to see Zaria," he said as he got in to the passenger seat and Fin got in the driver's.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After being thrown in to the van, Olivia struggled more. She wasn't thinking about herself. Zaria and Elliot were the two she was fighting for. She wanted to marry Elliot in nine weeks time and to see Zaria grow up, but wanted them both safe all the more, even if it meant accepting everything these two men were about to do to her, as long as they left her fiancé and daughter alone.

A dirty white cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. It had a distinctive smell on it. Chloroform.

Feeling faint, as she couldn't hold her breath anymore, Olivia thought, _'Oh__ fuck. No...Leave Elliot and Zaria alone.'_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Coming to sometime later, Olivia was groggy as she opened her eyes.

Looking around, she found herself in a dark, dank basement, laying on an old, dirty mattress with a spring sticking out in to her back.

Going to move, she found that she couldn't. The men had tied her arms to a pipe above her and her legs were tied to another pipe.

The door opened and the two men walked in.

Looking at them, Olivia couldn't see who they were as they had their masks on again.

"W-what d-do you w-want from me?" she stuttered in fear against her will.

Approaching her and moving the ropes tying her hands to the pipe, the leader sneered, "We're going to make your fiancé pay. You scream or try to make a break for it we will go for your daughter. Decide now what you're going to do. Are you going to go against us or work with us here?"

Fearing her daughter's safety, Olivia looked at them in defeat and said, "I w-won't f-fight or r-run, I promise. Just leave my d-daughter alone. Please."

Nodding, the leader began to untie her arms from the pipe, leaving her arms tied together. "Untie her," he told his partner.

Once untied, the men pulled Olivia up. "Move," the leader ordered.

Doing as she was told, she started to walk, unsure of what was about to happen to her next.

They stopped her at another pipe. This one came down from the ceiling, ran for a few inches and went back up to the ceiling again. They were going to tie her up again, only this time, she was standing.

As she was tied to the pipe, she looked around the basement. She saw a closed black curtain. She didn't want to know what was behind it.

The other man followed her line of vision and went behind the curtain. She heard a bang and a woman's scream.

Olivia didn't know what to do; fight to help or stay still, so her daughter wouldn't be harmed?

She had to pick her daughter. Her pride and joy. Her one of two reasons to get up each and every single morning. She stayed still and tried to hold back her threatening tears.

The man came back from behind the curtain with a blindfold and a baseball bat.

Olivia gulped, her fear growing. She'd never been so frightened in her life then she was in this moment.

"Here, sir," the follower said and passed the bat to the leader.

"Cover her eyes, Tom, now!" the leader hissed.

Nervously, Tom blindfolded Olivia.

Olivia swallowed as her eyes were covered; all she could do was listen to the men talking and wait for the painful blows from the bat.

Olivia was screaming out in pain with each and every painful strike. She was hit in the chest and arms over and over again. "Please stop! Please!"

Sighing, the leader stopped. Olivia wasn't the actual target. He put down the bat and sneered, "We'll be back."

"C-can you take the blindfold off and let me down?"

"No! You stay there. Come on, Tom."

Hearing the men leave, locking the door behind them, Olivia finally allowed herself to whimper in pain and cry for her daughter. She hoped that Zaria was safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as Fin pulled up at the day care, Elliot jumped out of the car and ran in to the building. He rushed in to the toddler room.

Candice was still pacing around with Zaria. "Zaria, honey, daddy's here."

Sniffling, Zaria turned around and reached out for her daddy.

Elliot instantly took his daughter and Zaria snuggled in to him.

"Daddy!" She hiccupped a sob.

Elliot kissed the crown of her head and rubbed her back. "I'm here, peanut. Daddy's here and Aunt Casey is on her way to come get you."

Tightening her grip, Zaria whispered. "Don't go, daddy. Want mommy."

Kissing Zaria's cheek, Elliot whispered in her little ear, "Daddy wants mommy back too, peanut. Uncle Fin and I will get mommy back."

"Want mommy. Want mommy now," she mumbled in to Elliot's chest, crying still.

The door opened again quietly. It was Casey and Fin.

"They've located the black van, El," Fin informed Elliot.

Kissing Zaria's cheek, Elliot whispered, "Go to Aunt Casey, peanut. Daddy's going to go get mommy."

He passed Zaria to Casey and the child snuggled in to her Aunt. "Thanks, Case."

"No problem. Go. Go bring Liv home," she said, waving him out.

Elliot rushed outside with Fin and they both jumped in to the car. Fin was driving again.

"Where's Liv?"

"They're holding her in a house in Chelsea," Fin told him and started up the car. "Two brothers - Jonah and Thomas McGregor."

"Well, let's get her and put them away. How dare they take my fiancée," Elliot said and flicked on the sirens.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to say that this story is for Iwannahamberger2**. **Thanks for the awesome summary. Anyways here is the next chapter, there will be at least one more chapter but if I get lots of lovely reviews I might even add a 4th chapter for an epilogue or something. So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot going at it like bunnies? No? Well you can be sure I don't own it. **

**

* * *

**

Arriving at the house, Elliot rushed out of the car and ran straight toward the house. Two paramedics were rolling out a gurney with a covered up body and Elliot instantly began to think the worse.

"Oh God," he mumured, "Please no!"

An old friend of Elliot's, Officer Mike Banks, walked over to him. "It's not your partner, Elliot, settle down. The two guys wouldn't give up. Aimed their guns at us and you know what happens then."

Elliot nodded. "Where is Olivia then?"

Pointing inside, Mike said, "She's in the basement, man. Won't come out. Keeps calling for you."

Nodding, Elliot thanked Mike and ran inside. He followed the crowd of people down to the basement.

Seeing his fiancée's battered body sitting on an old mattress, he gasped. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he called out to her as he slowly approached. "Liv! Baby!"

In an instant, Olivia looked up. "El!"

Getting up slowly, painfully, Olivia sighed in relief a little.

Gently, Elliot wrapped his arms around her and Olivia winced in pain. Elliot went to pull away. "Sorry, baby."

Olivia stopped him from releasing her and she wrapped her arms around him in return. "Are you ok?"

Kissing Olivia's cheek, Elliot said, "Yes, baby, but are you?"

"Sore, but I will be. Is... is Zaria ok?"

"Yes, baby. Zaria is with Casey. I can get her to bring Zaria to the hospital, okay?"

Nodding, Olivia replied, "Yeah," and slowly pulled back.

Taking his fiancée's hand in his, Elliot turned to the paramedics hovering, waiting to take Olivia to the hospital. "She's ready to go and I'm coming with."

The nameless paramedic nodded. "Certainly, sir, she's stable. Just a few cracked ribs, I think," he said as they walked upstairs.

Nodding, Elliot sighed. "It's all my fault," he whispered, hoping she didn't hear him.

Olivia did hear exactly what he said and stopped him. Standing in front of him, she cupped his face in her hands, ignoring her pain and kissed the tip of his nose. "It is not your fault, baby. It's not. Now let's go to the hospital and call Casey. I need to see my princess. And the quicker we go to the hospital, the quicker we can go home."

Nodding, still unconvinced, Elliot took her hand in his again. "Yes, baby. Let's go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the hospital, Elliot stayed with Olivia in the trauma room as they checked her over but when time came for her to have an x-ray, he was told to wait in the family waiting room.

He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze as he planted a tender kiss on her lips. "I'll call Casey to bring Zaria, okay, baby?"

Nodding, Olivia smiled sadly, "Okay, honey. I love you. See you soon."

Kissing her again, Elliot said, "I love you too. See you when you come back down."

Watching the doctor and nurses wheel her out toward the elevators, Elliot rubbed his sore neck. Shaking his head, still silently blaming himself, Elliot walked out of the hospital and pulled out his cell phone to call Casey.

Casey answered after just three rings, she sounded tired and frustrated. "ADA Novak."

"Hi Casey. Is Zaria running you through a loop?" he asked. His voice was filled with guilt and concern.

She sighed over the line. "Yes, she's been crying for Liv. Only just got her to sleep about ten minutes ago," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. How's Liv doing?"

"She's in x-ray right now. They think that she'll make a full recovery though," he informed Casey softly.

"She's going to be having nightmares, El, you know that."

Sighing, Elliot replied, softly, "Yeah, I know. It's going to be rough, but I know that if we work together we'll make it... Olivia wants to see Zaria, so could you please bring her in?"

"Sure, Elliot, I can do that. Which hospital?"

"Thanks, Casey. We're in Mercy General," he informed her.

"Okay, Elliot, we'll be there in about half an hour."

Elliot hung up and found himself pacing the family waiting room. In the room with him were a young couple waiting for news on their son, who was being worked on in one of the trauma rooms, so the room was really quiet.

The door opened and Elliot stopped pacing. He turned toward the door, hoping to see Olivia's doctor, but it wasn't. Sighing as the doctor walked over to the couple, Elliot went back to pacing.

He was trying to figure out what was taking so long when the door opened again. Turning around he saw Casey holding a crying Zaria.

_Had half an hour really gone by? Why the hell hadn't he heard any news on Olivia yet? How long did x-rays take?_

Holding out his arms for his daughter, Elliot whispered to Casey, "Thank you."

Passing Zaria to Elliot, Casey replied in a voice just as softly, "It's okay."

"Hi, baby girl," Elliot whispered to Zaria and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she snuggled in to him.

Sniffling, Zaria buried her head in to her daddy's chest. "Daddy, want mommy," she said. Her voice was muffled but Elliot understood her.

Rubbing the toddler's back, Elliot kissed the crown of his daughter's head. "You'll see her soon, baby, real soon."

"You mean she's still in x-ray?" Casey asked, sitting in one of the chairs, which had been occupied by the young couple just half an hour earlier.

Elliot shruggled slightly, sadly. "I'm guessing so. I haven't heard anything yet," he said and looked down at Zaria in his arms.

She'd cried herself to sleep. Drawl dripping from her little mouth wetting her father's shirt.

Rubbing Zaria's back, Elliot looked up again at the door opening. Finally seeing Dr. Austin, Elliot thought, 'Finally.'

"Is she okay? What the hell took so long?" he asked, approaching the door with Zaria still in his arms sleeping.

"Settle down, Mr. Stabler. I'm sorry we took so long but your fiancée is going to be just fine," she assured him. "She just has two cracked ribs and a fractured left forearm. It could have been a lot worse. The man used minimal force."

Elliot sighed a little in relief and adjusted Zaria's weight to his hip. "Can we see her?"

"Sure, but make sure she doesn't get over excited, okay? She needs to stay calm," she warned softly.

Nodding, Elliot said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Stabler. She's in exam room two, while we wait for a bed upstairs because we need to keep her in over night for observation," she informed him.

"Okay," he replied and walked out, heading toward exam room two with Casey close behind.

Opening the door, Elliot saw his fiancée laying in the bed and she appeared to be asleep. Just as they approached the bed, she opened her eyes and smiled sadly. She hadn't been asleep.

"Hi," she greeted them softly. Her voice was hoarse.

"Hi Liv," Casey greeted back.

Laying Zaria on the bed beside Olivia, Elliot leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. "Hi baby. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore but okay, I guess. It could have been worse," she replied and rubbed Zaria's back. "Zaria, baby."

Turning her head, Zaria opened her eyes and rubbed them with her tiny fists. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby, it's mommy. Are you okay, butterfly?"

Zaria climbed on to her mommy's lap and wrapped her arms around Olivia's middle. She missed her mommy so much.

Olivia tired to hide the wince of pain but Eliot caught it.

"Zaria, be careful, baby. Mommy's in pain."

Tilting her head, Zaria asked, "Mommy?"

Caressing Zaria's cheek, Olivia nodded. "Yes, baby. Come lay beside me, butterfly. Carefully."

Zaria climbed off of her mommy and snuggled in to her side, letting sleep take over instantly. Content on being in her mommy's arm and snuggled in to her.

"Well, that's the complete opposite to what she was an hour ago," Casey joked.

"Sorry, Case," Olivia apologized.

Casey waved off her best friend's apology. "It's fine. She had every right to be upset. And what can I say, my goddaughter's a Benson-Stabler, she has stubborn on both sides," she laughed lightly.

A silence filled the room until Elliot's cell phone went off.

Kissing his fiancée's cheek, Elliot said, "I'll be right back, baby."

Nodding, Olivia watched Elliot walk out of the room. Turning to Casey, she sighed. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't, so she closed it again.

Putting her hand on Olivia's, Casey asked, softly, "What is it, honey?"

Olivia sniffled back her tears and whispered, "Elliot was the actual target. Not me... And if I fought against them, they were going to take Zaria."

Casey caressed the back of Olivia's hand with the pad of her thumb. "Oh honey..." She started but the door opened, signalling Elliot's return.

"Baby, I got to go with Fin for a while," he told her and gave her another kiss.

"Okay, El. I'll see you later. I love you."

Rubbing Zaria's back, Elliot said, "I love you too. And Zaria. I'll see you later. Bye Casey."

"Bye, Elliot."

Just after Elliot left, Zaria woke up crying and screaming, "Mommy!"

"It's okay, butterfly, it's okay. Mommy's right here," she cooed, soothing her daughter. "Mommy's okay, butterfly."

"Bad dweam," Zaria informed her mother.

Knowing Zaria's dream was most probably about her being taken, Olivia gently pulled Zaria closer and rubbed her back.

She wished with everything in her that Zaria didn't have to witness that, but the fact of the matter was that she had and she couldn't do anything to change that.

"It's okay, butterfly, it's okay, mommy's got you," she continued to soothe her daughter, trying with all her might not to lose the fight with her own welled up tears in her eyes.

But eventually she lost the fight and she leaned down to cry in to her daughter's hair, inhaling her baby shampoo, hoping it would calm her. It didn't this time.

"Oh, honey," Casey murmured, getting up.

She sat down on the side of the bed and put her arms around her best friend and goddaughter, in an attempt to comfort them both.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fin collected Elliot from the hospital and they headed back to Chelsea. They wanted to check out the horrible basement, in which they had held Olivia captive for the longest few hours of his and her lives.

"How's Liv doing?" Fin asked, after most of the drive went by in silence.

Exhaling a deep breath, Elliot rubbed the back of his neck. "Liv has a fractured left forearm, two cracked ribs and a shit load of bruises," he replied.

Turning on to the street of the house, Fin decided to tell Elliot something that he needed to know. Deserved to know. "El, you were the intended target. Not Olivia. They took her to get back at you."

"What?!" Elliot was shocked.

Fin pulled up at the house, which was still swarming with law enforcement and turned the engine off. "You were the one who arrested Jonah McGregor, Elliot. I looked up the case."

Elliot gulped and scrubbed a hand down his face. "F-for what?!"

"Rape and manslaughter of a young medical student, Lynette Brooks. About fifteen years ago. Just got out on parole."

Elliot growled and punched the dashboard. "I was right. It was my fucking fault," he gumbled angrily and opened the car door. He had to check out this aweful place. It broke his heart that his fiancée had been tied up and beaten with a baseball bat in there, especially as a revenge plot against him.

Going through the house, Elliot and Fin headed down in to the basement and looked around the daunting place.

"Olivia said that she heard a woman's scream but they didn't find anyone," Elliot muttered to himself.

Looking around, Fin said, "Maybe it was a recording, man."

Nodding, Elliot walked around the curtain and looked around. "Bingo! CD player!" He called out to Fin.

Fin rushed over with two CSU guys. "They must've recorded a woman's scream to scare, Liv," he said and nodded to the CSU guys. "Take it. I want to know who else's finger prints are on it. Olivia needs to be safe."

Fin turned back to Elliot, only to find he had gone. He turned around to see Elliot looking around and shaking his head.

"Hey, El, think we've seen enough, eh? Should head back to the hospital to Olivia," Fin said after a while of watching Elliot in near silence.

Sighing, Elliot nodded. "Yeah."

Fin could see the guilt in Elliot's eyes. He was blaming himself for what happened to Olivia.

"Come on, man. Olivia is probably waiting to see you," Fin said, patting Elliot's back.

"Yeah," Elliot breathed as they headed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking toward Olivia's hospital room, Elliot panicked to see Casey pacing around outside in the corridor with a crying Zaria snuggled in to her.

"Casey! Is...is Olivia okay?"

Casey's head snapped up to face Elliot. "Oh yeah, yeah, she's fine, El. She couldn't sleep without having nightmares, so they gave her some valium to get some rest. Zaria here just woke to a nightmare herself, so I brought her out here to comfort her. You can go in, I'll stay out here with Z until she falls back to sleep."

Elliot gave Zaria a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Case," he said softly and went in to the room.

Even in the chemically induced sleep, Elliot could still see the pain etched on her face. Taking her hand in his, Elliot sat in the chair beside the bed. He kissed the back of her hand and said, "I'm sorry this happened to you, baby. It's all my fault. Please forgive me. I love you."

Olivia sighed in her sleep and turned over, moving closer to him, like she had heard him as she slept.

Elliot leaned his head on the side of the bed and refused to release her hand as sleep took over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. If I get at least 12 reviews for this one, I will add another chapter before the epilogue. But if not the next chapter will be the epilogue. So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Waking up and becoming aware of her surroundings, Olivia opened her eyes. She smiled sadly, seeing that Elliot had fallen asleep with his head on the side of the bed, clutching her hand tightly.

Knowing that Elliot was going have a knotted up neck when he woke, Olivia gently eased him awake. "El, honey, wake up," she whispered.

Groaning at the pain that was already in his neck, Elliot lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Hi, baby," he whispered, once his eyes focused.

"Hey. Where's Zaria?" she asked, looking around for the toddler.

Clearing his throat, Elliot began to panic before he noticed a small note on the table.

He picked it up and read it. _'Hey Liv, El. You were both asleep, so I took Zaria to the office with me while I catch up on some paperwork. Casey.'_

"She's with Casey at the office," Elliot told Olivia from the note.

Licking her dry lips, Olivia nodded, avoiding Elliot's stare.

Sighing, Elliot rubbed his sore neck. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Olivia rubbed the back of Elliot's hand with the pad of her thumb before bringing it to her lips and lightly giving him a kiss. "Elliot, listen to me, okay?" she told him softly but firmly.

Elliot gave her eye contact and waited for her to continue.

"It is not your fault, honey. It was their's. You didn't know it was going to happen. None of us did. I know that if you did, you would have done anything to prevent it from occuring. I love you, El and I forgive you, even though there is nothing to forgive. I just want to get through this, marry you in nine weeks, have another baby with you and watch Zaria and her little brother or sister grow up happy and successful, okay, honey?"

Elliot nodded and leaned over to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. "Okay, baby. I love you too."

Waking up early the next morning, Olivia opened her eyes to see a young nurse checking the monitor and writing down her vitals.

"Morning, Ms. Benson," she greeted Olivia, seeing her awaken.

"Morning," Olivia whispered and yawned.

Olivia was so exhausted. She'd barely had two hours of sleep for the whole night. She had kept being woken by nightmares. They were either of what actually happened or different scenarios. Some involved Zaria being taken with her or Zaria was taken instead and she couldn't protect her.

"Did my fiancé or daughter come back yet?"

Looking at her watch the nurse shook her head. "No, but it is still pretty early."

Olivia licked her dry lips and asked, "What time is it?"

"It's 7:27. The breakfast cart should be around in about half an hour."

Olivia nodded and watched the nurse leave.

Going to shut her eyes again, Olivia stopped short, hearing the door open again.

Looking up, she saw Elliot walk in, pushing Zaria in her stroller.

"Hi," Olivia whispered, smiling. She was so happy to see her fiancé and daughter.

"Hi, baby," Elliot greeted her and gave her a kiss.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Zaria called out, fidgeting in the stroller, trying to break free, to get to her mommy.

Chuckling lightly, Elliot said, "Hang on, kiddo."

He unbuckled her from the stroller before picking her up and placing her on the bed beside Olivia.

"Come sit with us, El," Olivia said, wrapping an arm around Zaria before kissing the crown of her head.

Elliot sat down on the side of the bed and caressed her cheek. "How did you sleep, baby? Please don't lie to me."

Sighing, Olivia rested her tired head on his shoulder. "Terribly. Had maybe two hours, if that. Kept waking up screaming or shruggling to breath," she explained.

"About what happened?"

"Yeah. Sometimes it's exactly what happened and others are different scenarios."

Nodding, Elliot kissed her cheek. "Want to talk about it? I'm here for you."

Sighing, Olivia shook her head. She didn't want it in his head, especially when he was blaming himself for what happened. "No, not really," she whispered.

"Okay," he replied, trying to keep the voice normal. He didn't want Olivia to detect his pain, rejection and disappointment. Even more guilt.

"How did Zaria sleep?" Olivia asked, changing the subject. "She looks pretty tired. Zaria is usually full of energy at this time."

Rubbing a sleepy Zaria's head, Elliot replied, "She didn't sleep very well. Kept waking and crying out for you, Liv," Elliot informed his fiancée.

Olivia sighed and lifted up the blanket. "Could you please sit her on my lap? My heartbeat normally calms her," she whispered.

Elliot nodded, knowing that Olivia's heartbeat has been able to calm her most of the time since she was a newborn. He lifted the youngster up and placed her on Olivia's legs. "There you go."

"Thanks," Olivia whispered as Zaria laid down and rested her little head on her chest.

Rubbing Zaria's back, Olivia leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. "Sleep, butterfly. Mommy's got you," she cooed to the toddler.

Zaria sighed contently and quickly fell asleep, being soothed by the rhythmic beat of her mommy's heart.

Once she knew that Zaria was sound asleep, she looked up at Elliot. "Dr. Austin said after you left last night that I should be able to get out of here at about nine, as long as I stay on bedrest for at least a few days," she told him softly, as to not wake Zaria.

"So I need to take a few more days off then," he whispered, caressing the back of her hand with a gentle circular motion with the pad of his thumb.

Rubbing Zaria's back, soothingly, Olivia shook her head. "Don't do that, El, I'll be fine," she insisted, adamantly. She didn't want to be a burden.

Sighing, Elliot caressed his fiancée's cheek. "Liv, you aren't a burden. I know that you're thinking it and you are not... Please let me help you... Please, it's my fault," he practically begged, whispering the last sentence.

Hearing what Elliot was trying to say and the whispered sentence, Olivia nodded. "Okay, okay, El. I'm going to hate being waited on hand and foot."

Elliot chuckled lightly. "Don't lie. You'll love it, babe."

Blushing, Olivia shook her head. She knew that he was probably right. But she refused to admit it.

"Mommy!" Zaria cried out, her eyes snapping open in fear.

Olivia kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Baby, it's okay. Mommy's got you. You're safe, butterfly," she whispered, soothingly.

She looked up at Elliot and sighed, sadly. "She's going to need therapy."

Elliot nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is. I'll call today to make her an appointment. I'll try get Z in as soon as possible."

A tear fell unchecked from Olivia's eyes and Elliot quickly and gently wiped it away as Olivia continued to soothe their crying, frightened daughter.

Caressing Olivia's cheek, Elliot planted a light, tender kiss on her lips, which Olivia willingly returned. "I know, baby, I know. Maybe all three of us would benefit from therapy," he suggested.

Olivia kissed a now calm Zaria's cheek. "It's okay, butterfly," she whispered.

Laying back down, Zaria rested her head back on her mommy's chest, where she could hear her soothing heartbeat. "No sweepy," Zaria mumbled.

Rubbing Zaria's back, Olivia asked, "You don't want to sleep?"

Zaria nodded, sniffling. "No sweepy."

Olivia could understand why Zaria didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to sleep herself either. "I know, butterfly. Mommy doesn't want to sleep either... But we're both very tired. So, if daddy holds us, we could try get some sleep until we can go home, Z."

Zaria nodded, so Elliot laid down beside Olivia and he wrapped his arm around his fiancée and daughter.

"Get some sleep, girls. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wake you when it's time to go home," Elliot promised Olivia and Zaria.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waking up the next morning in her own bed, in Elliot's loving, warm embrace and Zaria asleep in her arms, Olivia didn't want to move. She was comfortable. She felt safe.

Olivia and Zaria had managed to get a three hour solid block of sleep before they both woke from their own nightmares. It had then taken an hour and a half for Elliot to comfort the both of them before they all fell back asleep, only to repeat it all over again about an hour an a half later.

Looking over at the alarm, Olivia sighed. It was 6:56. They had to get up in four minutes.

Today was their first therapy session and the three of them needed about an hour to get ready.

Olivia reached over Zaria and turned off the alarm before it had a chance to go off.

She rubbed Zaria's arm, to try ease her awake. "It's time to wake up, butterfly."

Sighing, Zaria rolled over, rubbing her eyes. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby, it's time to get up."

Groaning, Zaria sat up. "Mommy," she whined, when Olivia lifted her up, moving her over a bit, so she could get up.

"Shhh, Zaria, you'll wake daddy, baby," Olivia whispered and stood up.

But it was already too late.

Groaning, Elliot rolled over and opened his eyes. "Come back to bed," he grumbled, half asleep.

Olivia took Zaria's hand in her and said to Elliot, "It's time to get up, honey. It's seven."

Sighing, Elliot sat up and rubbed his face. "Why don't you and Zaria have a shower, baby? I'll cook breakfast."

Olivia walked over to Elliot and have him a kiss on the lips. "Okay, honey," she whispered and headed in to the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting in the psychologist's office, Olivia still had yet to speak a word.

Her knee was bouncing and her palms were sweating with nervousness.

Zaria sat on Elliot's lap with her head resting on her daddy's chest. The psychologist, Andrea Brooks, had suggested that Zaria see a child psychologist because they would have more experience to suggest things that they could do to help to the toddler.

"Olivia... Would you feel more comfortable talking alone? Just the two of us?"

Biting her bottom lip, Olivia looked toward the window, startled when she felt a hand on her thigh.

Looking down, she saw her fiancé's hand rubbing her thigh.

"Olivia, it's okay, if you want to talk privately. I understand, baby. I can take Zaria for a walk and make her an appointment to see the child psychologist."

Sniffling, Olivia looked up, tying to hold back her tears. "Y...You sure?"

Elliot nodded and gave her a kiss. "Yes, baby."

Nodding, Olivia rubbed Zaria's back. "Thank you."

After giving Olivia another kiss, Elliot got up and walked out quietly.

Once the door closed behind Elliot, Andrea looked up at Olivia and waited fo Olivia to speak. But she still wouldn't say a word.

"Olivia, we don't have much time left. Tell me what you're feeling. That will make a good start, honey," the older woman suggested.

Olivia bit her bottom lip again and rubbed her neck. "I don't know how I feel right now. Too many thoughts going through my head. Can't get away from them... Elliot was the intended target... But I was the one who was taken, chloroformed, held captive... and beaten with a bat... Not him!"

The psychologist nodded and wrote something down on her notepad. "And how do you feel about that, Olivia?"

Olivia exhaled a deep breath and wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. "How do you think I feel?!"

"I don't know, Olivia. Why don't you tell me?"

"I'm angry. Pissed off. Confused. But I'm glad that Elliot and Zaria weren't hurt," she said and sighed, shaking her head.

"Olivia, do you blame your fiancé?"

"No, absolutely not. How could you assume that?!"

"Olivia..."

Olivia stood up and licked her dry lips. "Is my time up yet? I would like to go home now."

Looking at her watch, Andrea nodded and sighed. "Yes. I'll see you next week."

Olivia walked out of the room and went looking for Elliot and Zaria. She found them outside under a shelter watching the rain fall.

"El. Zaria."

Elliot turned around with Zaria perched on his hip. "Hi, baby," he greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

Reaching out for Olivia, Zaria smiled. "Mommy. Hi, mommy, hi."

Olivia took her daughter and gave her a cuddle. "Hi, butterfly. Ready to go home?"

Zaria nodded and rested her head on her mommy's shoulder. "Yeppy. Home."

Taking Olivia's hand in his, Elliot said, "Let's go then." Walking to the car, Elliot continued, "How was the talk, babe?"

Olivia sighed. "Okay, I guess... It's going to be a long bumpy road but I know we'll make it, El. We always do."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I didn't get 12 reviews, so here is the epilogue. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Three years later, Olivia woke in her husband's warm, loving embrace, to the half asleep calls of her one year old son, Tyler Elliot. Elliot, on the other hand, continued to sleep unaware.

Tyler had arrived on Olivia's forty-fourth birthday, three weeks early at 4:54am, weighing five pounds fourteen and a half ounces. After being told by her OB that she would not be able to conceive and when she did, the doctor told her that there was a high chance that she would miscarry. Olivia proved the doctor wrong by having a complicated free pregnancy. She did go in to labor three week early, but that was due to fear and getting worked up, when Zaria decided to escape out of the front door and go on a little adventure.

Olivia had ran out as quick as her heavily pregnant body would let her and managed to save Zaria just in time before she got hit by an on-coming car. She'd just gotten Zaria back inside and was about to tell her off when she felt her first contraction.

Elliot had come home from work and helped Olivia through contractions, as the OB suggested over the phone, until her water broke at about 3:14am and they headed to the hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mommy! Mommy!" Tyler's innocent voice flowed through the baby monitor set on the bedside table, on Olivia's side.

Getting up out of bed, Olivia could hear her son shaking the side of the crib.

Today was his first birthday and her forty-fifth. Young Tyler Stabler was so excited.

Heading in to the nursery, Olivia smiled at her baby boy standing up in his crib, ginning.

"Hi birthday boy," she greeted him softly and lifted him out of the crib, sitting him on her hip.

"Hi, mommy, hi," he whispered with an innocent giggle. Tyler was a mommy's boy.

Giving Tyler a kiss on the cheek, Olivia went to walk out of the nursery, only to stop short.

Zaria stood in the doorway in her pajamas, her favourite golden brown teddy clutched tightly to her chest. She still had a tendency to get jealous of her little brother even a year later. "Mommy, hold me. Not him," she grumbled, pointing an evil finger at Tyler on Olivia's hip.

Sighing, Olivia reached down and caressed Zaria's cheek. "Ty can't walk downstairs yet, you can, baby."

Zaria stomped her foot. "Unfair. I hate you!"

Closing her eyes momentarily, Olivia sighed, sadly. Hurt.

"What's going on out here?" Elliot asked, walking out the master bedroom in his satin black boxers. All the commotion had woken him.

Looking at his wife, he saw a tear fall unchecked and instantly rushed to her. "What's wrong, honey?" he asked concerned, caressing her cheek.

Passing Tyler to her husband, she said, "Take him. I'm going back to bed."

"Liv..."

"My daughter hates me, I'm going back to bed," she muttered and went in to the master bedroom, closing the door behind her. She always took what Elliot, Zaria and Tyler said to heart. They were her family and meant the world to her.

This double birthday was not starting out too good.

Sighing, Elliot headed toward Zaria's bedroom. He opened the door and walked in to find Zaria sitting on her bed, playing with her teddy bear named Lola.

"Zaria," he said entering the room.

Zaria looked up and stopped playing. "Yes, daddy?"

Elliot placed Tyler on the floor and squatted down beside the bed. "Zaria, you hurt mommy's feelings. You should say you're sorry and cuddle up with her in bed."

"Just me and mommy, not Tyler?"

Nodding, Elliot said, "Just you and mommy. Tyler will be downstairs with me."

Hearing her father's promise, Zaria got up. "Okay. I will say sorry."

Elliot stood up and picked Tyler back up, perching him on his hip again. "Okay, let's go."

Approaching the master bedroom, Elliot opened the door. "Baby, you have a little visitor," he whispered to alert Olivia.

Olivia rolled over to see Zaria climbing up on to the bed. "Hi butterfly.

"Hi mommy," Zaria whispered and snuggled in to her mother, under the covers. "I'm sorry, mommy. I don't hate you. I love you."

Wrapping her arms around her four year old daughter, Olivia gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Z."

Deciding it was time to leave his wife and daughter alone, Elliot closed the door half way and headed downstairs with Tyler.

They all had to start getting ready soon. Their friends, who they saw as extended family, would start arriving in about three hours for the double birthday party before Elliot's family came for dinner.

"Let's make breakfast, huh, little man? Let mommy and Z have some time alone," he said as he carried his son down the stairs in to the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With the bacon, eggs and toast cooked and served up, Elliot decided to leave Tyler in his high chair for a minute and quickly go upstairs to tell Olivia and Zaria that breakfast was ready.

Seeing his daddy walk away, Tyler called out, "Daddy!"

"Daddy will be back in a minute, buddy," he told Tyler and went upstairs, heading toward the master bedroom.

Upon opening the door all the way, Elliot found Olivia and Zaria snuggled up together sound asleep.

Smiling, he grabbed out his cell phone from his jeans pocket, turned on the camera function and took a photo.

Happy with the taken photo, he saved it and put it as his background before putting it back in to his pocket. He then reached over and kissed Olivia's forehead as he rubbed Zaria's head. "Wake up, girls. Time for breakfast," he whispered.

Both mother and daughter groaned and opened their eyes, causing Elliot to chuckle lightly.

"Like mother, like daughter," he said, picking Zaria up and sitting her on his hip.

Getting up, Olivia grumbled, "Shut up, El."

Olivia was grumpy before she had her morning coffee. She wasn't really a morning person.

Taking Olivia's hand in his, Elliot planted a kiss on her lips. "Come on, baby. Let's get some food in to you and a coffee."

Heading down the stairs, Olivia asked, "Do we really have to celebrate my birthday? Can't we just celebrate for Tyler?"

Shaking his head, Elliot said," No, honey. Our family and friends are coming for both you and Tyler because it is both of your birthdays." His voice was firm and adamant but at the same time gentle.

"And I had the best present ever last year and I still have said present, El. No birthday present will ever beat Tyler. I don't need anything else. I have you, Zaria and Tyler... you guys are all I need," she insisted.

Reaching the kitchen, Elliot sat Zaria on her chair as Olivia sat down at her place at the table.

He squatted down in front of her before she could pull herself up closer to the table. He placed a gentle hand on her right thigh and took her left hand in his right. "I know that you don't like to acknowledge your birthday, baby... But please try and have a good day."

Olivia nodded. "Of course, I will... for Tyler."

Banging on his high chair table, Tyler yelled, "Daddy!"

Getting up, Elliot kissed Olivia on the lips. "Let's eat and get dressed, so we can start setting up the house and get the grill on."

Nodding, Olivia sat on her chair properly and pulled herself up to the table. "Okay."

She was so glad that Tyler had interrupted and the conversation was over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting on the back deck with Tyler sitting on her lap, his head nestled in to her chest, Olivia watched their friends talk amongst themselves as Elliot worked the grill and talked to Alexandra Cabot about a case.

Zaria had found herself happy being the current center of her 'Aunt' Casey's and 'Grandpa' Cragen's worlds.

Everyone had sensed Olivia's tension and reluctance to join in. They'd known her for over a decade and she'd never liked to acknowledge her birthday.

They'd noticed that last year was the first time they had seen her happy on her birthday, only because she was cradling her newborn son at the time. She'd whispered to Elliot that Tyler was the best, most beautiful birthday present ever. All the pain that she'd endured bringing him in to the world was more then worth it.

"Hey Fin!" Elliot called to his co-worker.

"Yeah, man?" Fin asked, approaching him.

"Could you keep an eye on the BBQ while I talk to Olivia please?"

Taking the long cooking utensils, Fin said, "Sure, man. Tell her we all want the birthday boy and girl to join the party. We're here for the both of them."

Elliot sighed. "I'll try," he replied and headed toward the deck.

"Liv, honey," he spoke softly, squatted down in front of her, on the porch swing.

Licking her bottom lip and exhaling a deep breath, Olivia looked at her husband. "Yes, El?" Her voice was sad and soft.

Rubbing her slender thigh, Elliot asked, "Baby, what did I ask you this morning, huh?"

Kissing Tyler's head, Olivia tried to avoid Elliot's eyes.

"Olivia, look at me," he said and when she didn't look at him, he tried again, this time more firmly, "Olivia Marie Stabler, look at me. Please."

A sob escaped from her throat, which woke Tyler. "Mommy?"

Sighing, Olivia kissed her son's cheek. "Go to 'Uncle' Fin, baby," she said and stood him on his feet, on the ground.

Still wobbly on his feet, Tyler tried to keep his balance. He made it to the stairs, where Fin scooped him up. "Let's leave mommy and daddy alone, huh, champ? You can help me and 'Uncle' Munch work the grill."

Tyler giggled and started fiddling with Fin's hair.

Elliot sat down on the porch beside Olivia and wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the crown of her head and caressed her arm. "What are you thinking about, Liv?"

Sniffling, Olivia spoke softly, "We could have lost Zaria that day, when she ran in front of that car. I was so scared that I went in to labor. Tyler was born three weeks early, heaven sakes, El."

"But you saved, Zaria, baby, and Tyler was fine when he came out. The doctor said that he was ready to come out and that he was very healthy. She didn't think that you would've even made it to your due date anyway, Liv, because you had already started to dilate. Remember you were already a centimetre dilated."  
Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I was so scared because you weren't at home when the labor pains started. It was only me and Zaria. I don't even know how she got out in the first place. She was watching that fairy cartoon and I was only in the kitchen for one minute to get a glass of water, El."

"It's okay, baby, it wasn't your fault. Toddlers are sneaky and pretty darn stealthy. What brought all this up, huh?"

"I was watching Zaria with Casey and Cragen while Tyler was in my lap sleeping... And my mind just started wondering back to that day. Three hundred and sixty six days ago. I can't believe that my baby girl is nearly five and my baby boy is one today."

"Neither can I, baby, but please start enjoying the day. It's your and Tyler's birthdays."

Sighing, Olivia nodded. "Okay. Only for Tyler."

Elliot stood up and gave Olivia his hand, which she willingly took and allowed her husband to help her up. "Go talk to Casey, Alex and Zaria, while us manly men talk over at the grill," he said, seeing that Alex had now taken Cragen's spot with Casey and Zaria.

Laughing softly, Olivia gave Elliot a peck on the lips. "Have fun talking 'bout sports."

Elliot laughed back. "Go have your girly talk," he told her softly and headed over to the guys fussing over the birthday boy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mommy!" Zaria called out to her mommy and wrapped her arms around Olivia's thighs.

Zaria was tall for her age but she'd been tall from the start. But with two tall parents, it was bound to happen.

Tyler was even tall for his age. At birth he had been nearly as long as Zaria, even though he was nearly two pounds smaller. Tyler had been seventeen and a half inches in length.

"Hi butterfly," Olivia greeted her daughter with a smile, rubbing her back. "What were you girls talking about, huh?"

"Z was telling up about what she did in Kindergarten on Thursday, weren't you, pumpkin?" Casey answered.

"Yep, I did, 'Aunt' Casey," Zaria replied with an innocent giggle.

Olivia picked Zaria up with a playful groan. "You're starting to get too heavy for me to carry you, butterfly. You're a big girl now. You start first grade in just over a year, don't you?"

Zaria grinned. "Yep, yep, mommy."

Sighing in contentment, Olivia kissed Zaria's head and looked around at Elliot with their son and the people she called family. She finally had the life she'd always dreamed about. The husband, the children... and the extended family. Olivia was happy.

She didn't want to miss a thing, so she was not going to blink, because when she blinked three years ago, she'd almost lost everything.


End file.
